Loving Your Touch
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Part 1 : Things go on normally for Hibari as he tries to find out who's going to appear in his dream. While Mukuro, finally gets a life outside of the Vendicare.


**Title** : Loving Your Touch

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance

**Summary** : -6918- Part 1 : Things go on normally for Hibari as he tries to find out who's going to appear in his dream. While Mukuro, finally gets a life outside of the Vendicare.

---

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1** : Freedom

Hibari didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. Every night he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, he would always find himself in the same, scary dream. A dream, where he -in his Discipline of Committee uniform- has his hands tied up to the celling, with the brown belt of his trousers gone and the button and zipper undone. Infront of him he sees a door, a door that can give entrance to an unknown person, who dares do this to him.

Hibari never gets to the point where the person comes into the room, since he immediantly wakes up. For some reason. The perfect always wonders on who that person maybe. He suspects every single human or herbivore around him, but he will not discuss this with anyone!

Therefore, he keeps it to himself, while slowing and secretly does he collect any evidence that leads to who it might be. Since he has been worried if his dream maybe his future. But even that won't stop Hibari from treating everyone the same.

---

On the roof of Namimori Junior High, 2 Italian men await for the arrival of someone. And soon does the door to the roof open, revealing a blacked-haired teenager, who immediantly shuts the door behind him. With 2 tonfas in his hands, does he raise one up before he chest and say...

"Kamikorosu."

The blonde-haired man who holds a whip, smiles in delight, before commenting the teenager by saying...

"You haven't changed, Kyoya."

And before you know it, they go in for an attack.

---

"Tsuna..." A voice of a young boy is heard, "Lambo-san hungry."

"Not now Lambo." A voice of a teenaged boy is heard. "We need to wait for Mukuro to wake up first."

"But he's been asleep for ages." The younger boy points out. "Why can't I have some of his food?"

"No!" The older boy yells.

Just then, does the right hand of the half-unconcious teenager make a slight gesture. Immediantly notifying the teen near the bed, that his illusionist is waking up.

"Mukuro!" He yells, before standing closer to the bed, and looking down at the 2 eyes that begin to see light. Causing them to quickly shut.

"It's ok, Mukuro. You're in a hospital." The teenaged boy comforts.

With some trust in the boy and slight shock from what he heard, does the illusionist slowly open his eyes and force himself to get use to his right white light. His eyes, become successful in opening half way, but instead of looking straight up at the bright lights, the teen turns to face his right side. Revealing...

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Mukuro." Tsuna says, with a smile pasted on his lips.

"Where...Am...I?" Was what he was capable of saying at the moment.

"You're in a hospital, in Namimori. We didn't want to wait for you to come to Japan so we had you looked after here." Tsuna paused for a moment for his words to sink into the other's mind. "Me and a lot of other families worked together to get you out of Prison, it wasn't easy." Mukuro could only stare at the Vongola boss, with shock and surprise growing inside of him.

"Tsuna has got a lot of paper work to do, because the Vongola Family led the group of Families that accepted your release." Both teens turned their attencians to a small baby wearing a hat on a sofa, since he had just spoken up.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

"Because..." He immediantly turned to face Tsuna when he heard that he was begining to talk. "I can't stand to just leave you in that prison. And besides, it was Shoichi Ire who got the plan to start." Tsuna explained.

"Shoichi?"

"Yes. He is the leader of the Gesso Family in this time. Weird huh? He almost gave me a heart-attack."

"Actually, you almost fainted." Reborn said.

"Reborn!?" Tsuna snapped towards the Sun Arcobaleno.

"..." Mukuro on the other hand, and really nothing to say. He wasn't expecting to be saved by the Vongola Family's 10th Generation boss, especially when he has gotten a lot of allies to help. The illusionist never thought that freedom could exist in his life, or for his body in other words. He thought that he would only be by Chrome's side, and help the Vongola Family for time to time. But things have changed from now on. He is now, free from prison, and currently...

"Mukuro." Mukuro came out of his thoughts when Tsuna called his name. "You do know that now you are free you're..."

"Officially your Mist Guardian." Tsuna was surprised, that his former enemy knew of what would happen, if Mukuro could come to their aid on his own. Despite being surprised, Tsuna still nodded, and smiled.

Mukuro returned the gesture, but with a more thankful smile.

He was free from now on.

---


End file.
